The Chronicles Of Vladimir Tod: College Stabs
by Bloodrose4560
Summary: Vlad is now entering college and the stakes are even higher, With his father and DA'blo dead Vlad thinks he's safe, but he's far from safe.*On Pause*
1. Where's Vlad

Bathory was dark and cold at night.

Carrie Anderson walked past Bathory High, a dark shadowy figure pushed her down onto the ashen sidewalk and he hissed "where is he, where's Vladimir" Carrie's face full of fear. The man stared at her, Carrie could feel blood trickling down her forehead "S-Strokerton U-University" she said, he smiled revealing his fangs. Carrie's green eyes widen and the man bite into her soft skin.


	2. Unexpected News

"Man, who knew that _Race to Armageddon 3_ is better than _Race to Armageddon 2_" Henry takes a sip of his soda " I did" Vlad smiles at Henry "I better get going I'm going to take October to see that new rock band called _Dark Void, do you want to came_, I got extra tickets for you and Snow" Henry puts on his coat "I'll have to ask her" Henry waits as I try to tap into Snow's mind "hey Snow, do you want to come and see that new rock band _Dark Void_" a minute of silent passes then I hear Snow's sweet voice "yeah, sure what time " I look over at Henry "dude what time " he puts his hand in his pocket and pulls out a ticket "at eight tonight" I tap into Snow's mind once more "it's tonight at eight" Henry sighed impatiently " I'll come by your house , see you soon Vlad" Snow's sweet voice echo in his head until when the news went on. " A girl found dead near Bathory High" the reporter's skin was pale white with fiery red hair, Vlad wondered if he was a vampire two. Cassie Anderson was on the screen, she had bite marks on her neck, Vlad paused the screen "hey, Henry check this out" Henry looks at the screen with surprise "that can't be" Vlad sighed "yup it's Carrie Anderson, this is eighth grade all over again" Vlad curses under his breath.

"Do you want to go check it out" Henry's voice lowers as Vlad looks up at him.

''What about October" Vlad brushes his bangs back as he knew that there was another vampire out to get him, his heart felt sick as he taught more about eight grade when Nelly was alive.

"October can wait, this on the other hand is more important" Vlad stands up and puts on his favorite black hoodie,and opens then door so Henry can start the car. Vlad thought of Mr. Craig and Nelly and also his mom, Mellina.

We approach Bathory High, were there were police lights and lots of people gathered around to see what has happened. A purple beat up hat flash upon Vlad's eye, it must have been Otis. Ambulance came running down the street, Henry comes out of the car, so does Vlad a few minutes later, pushing threw the crowd and reaching Otis, "Otis what happened" Otis looks over at Vlad "I don't know but they want to interview me since I'm the principal of Bathory High" Otis looks over at Cassie then the school.

Vlad reaches into Otis's mind " I have a feeling this is going to be eight grade all over again"" I know Vlad " Otis sighs carefully and quietly, then one of the police called him over. They talked but Vlad had now idea what they we're saying. I try reaching into Otis's mind but he keep blocking me out "go home Vlad" Otis's glances at me "come on Henry, time to go home cause apparently Otis doesn't want us here" Henry looks over at Vlad "so how are you and Snow" Henry looks down as he walks with Vlad "good, how about you and October" Vlad sits down on the leather seat of Henry's red convertible "good, I'm kind of hungry let's head over to Eat" Henry smiles "let me guess you want a burger, fries, and a soda" "I hate it when you read my mind" Vlad laughs as they park at Eat.

* please review, I'd like to see how I'm doing :).


	3. Surpries at Eat

Eat wasn't as busy than usual so Henry and Vlad got a seat. "I'd like Coke and a burger with fries on the side" the waiter was writing down Henry's order "I'd like the same thing" her blood smelled sweet, O positive Vlad's favorite, he knew it wouldn't take to long for him to get hungry. Henry's phone rang "Crap, its October, I'll be right back" Henry got up and headed outside. Vlad sat there alone until he saw a familiar face walking up to him Eddie Poe's. "Vlad, long time no see" Eddie smirked reveling the tip of his fangs. "Bug off Eddie" Eddie laugh like a maniac "oh Vlad, you wish I could do just that" He sat right across from Vlad, His fangs started to grow.

Henry comes walking to the table with his hands in fists, he had a stern face and he was looking directly at Eddie "run along little weasel" Henry growled, Eddie revealed his fangs but Henry facial expression hasn't change. Henry grabbed his collar "Henry it's been a while" Eddie smirks as usual "I remember the last time we met I think you wet yourself that day" Henry laughs, Eddie's smirk became a frown "now then run along" Eddie stays put "Eddie leave now" Vlad looks at him as he leaves "Vlad your eyes are purple again" Vlad frowns "Henry this is not good, I've been controlling people like crazy" "Vlad like who" Henry sit back across Vlad " I made Otis spill blood all over himself on accident" Henry looked at Vlad confused "how do you make someone spill blood and it happened on accident" Vlad looked back at henry " I don't know, this is exactly what I mean, I just think of something and it happens" the waiter comes back with our food "anything else" her blood-red hair flows onto one shoulder and her neck exposed and her blue vain "nope" Vlad stares at her neck, he licks his lips quickly "ok I'll come back with your check" Henry starts eating his hamburger like he was in a contest while Vlad takes the steak and sucks the juice out of it, Vlad looks at the man who comes in, he thought of something then the man dropped his suit case. His powers are getting stronger and stronger.

Henry pays for the food, I wait for him outside, I see Joss walk by "hey Joss" I yelled waving my hand "Vlad?" his eyes widen at my appearance "Vlad!" he comes running as I had my hands out wide for a hug. Joss hits my chest, we wrap hands around each other and we release each other "how's your summer been" "good" Henry comes out of Eat and he looks at Joss then me then Joss again. Henry slaps Joss "Hey! what was that for " he yells as Henry laughs "just making sure it's not a dream" we laugh even harder.

Vlad places his hand on Joss's shoulder "it's for not visiting us during summer" Joss looks down "hey, Joss why are you here in Bathory shouldn't you be with Meredith over in California" "actually, Henry I'm here to see that new rock band, tonight, Meredith was to busy studying" Henry and Vlad look at each other "we're going to that rock band too, you can come with us were meeting at Vlad's house, then driving over there" "sure, well see you later" Joss continues to jog.

I wonder what other surprises today has for me.


End file.
